allied together
by Junsan-mun
Summary: They were allied together, in more than one way - USUK 50 sentence prompts


A/N - Yes, I am doing the '50 sentence prompts' as I have seen people doing these and I thought they looked cute and fun to do. I was tired when I did these, so I'm sorry if it's weird.

XxX

**#01 - Walking**

"I would walk for miles to stay with you, babe~"

"Seriously? You are one corny git."

**#02 - Waltz**

America had always loved dancing; Swing-dancing, Charleston - even the most recent, Hip-hop! Although, this one did have a special place in his heart, especially when a certain Englishman was doing it with him.

**#03 - Wishes**

Sometimes, he wished that he could have stayed with him forever, but even _he_ knew that it was a hopeless dream.

**#04 - Wonder**

He had always wondered what England would look like as a famous pirate, but after hearing France describe in such detail how he used to act, America decided he just couldn't believe him.

**#05 - Worry**

America always worried about the simplest things. Even things that aren't even that big of a worry.

**#06 - Whimsy**

America is often this, what with his playful nature and childish ideas. I guess that's what made England fall for him in the first place.

**#07 - Wasteland**

He wanted to apologize, that was the real reason he flew to England. When seeing the destruction done to London though, he didn't want to admit that the first thought in his head was 'Death' and that he hoped that England was still alive.

**#08 - Whiskey and Rum**

England when drunk was always a funny sight. On this particular day though, it would dampen anyones mood seeing him in this state. Especially, if you were the reason.

**#09 - War**

War affected all of us. Even the Hero had become the Villain at one point in his life.

**#10 - Weddings**

If he and England had a wedding, he would be the groom and England would be the bride. Come on, it made sense! England was too slender to be the groom and also it would be weird for him, with his physique, to wear a dress.

**#11 - Birthday**

England decided that today, he would go to America's birthday. He wanted to believe that it was because he didn't want to be alone for another day. He knew it was actually because he couldn't take another one of America's puppy dog eyes again.

**#12 - Blessing **

"I'm grateful that you did that by the way."

...

"England?"

"Your welcome... wanker.

**#13 - Bias**

"I hate this movie."

"Yeah, well _I_ _like_ this movie. See it from my point of view!"

**#14 - Burning**

He said it wouldn't happen again, _he wouldn't let it happen again. _Alas, the second Great Fire of London had started, and America could only watch in his damned isolation.

**#15 - Breathing**

He woke up and checked to see if England was breathing. He knew it was silly but he wouldn't know what to do if he woke up one day and England wasn't there to be his sarcastic, arrogant self.

**#16 - Breaking**

"I'm becoming independent!" - If only he knew the consequences of his words.

**#17 - Belief**

"Talking to your imaginary friends again, eh England?"

"They're not imaginary, they're real! You just have to believe."

**#18 - Balloon**

England could not accept the fact that America could eat as much as he wanted and not swell up like a balloon.

**#19 - Balcony**

He knew he should have said no as pretending to be the damsel in distress while America came as the knight in shining armour to save him was stupid. This time, though, he could play along. After all, he thought that fairy tales were precious and it did make him smile _a little._

**#20 - Bane**

England liked that certain words had two meanings. For example, bane: 'a cause of annoyance', yet it also means 'to cause death'. He found it ironic that America annoys him to no end yet he wouldn't have had the gall to think that death was connected in that sense.

**#21 - Quiet**

America didn't like quiet, it reminded him of back when he was a kid - all alone. Loneliness comes to mind when the silence takes over.

**#22 - Quirks**

Everyone had quirks. England and America were no exception.

**#23 - Question**

"Hey, England? Why are your eyebrows so big?"

"...England? Why are you looking at me like that?"

**#24 - Quarrel**

They've always fought, it was like a ritual for them. They had had fights, but none as big and as dangerous as _this._

**#25 - Quitting**

America would not give up! He would use England's stiff upper lip technique if he had to, but he would not quit.

**#26 - Jump**

England jumped and he hoped that America would be there to catch him as he always said he would.

**#27 - Jester**

America laughed again as he shook the puppet in England's face. He knew he shouldn't but he saw no harm in playing the fool once in a while.

**#28 - Jousting**

Charging at each other on hobby horses and hitting each other with wooden swords was fun, but then again it wasn't as good as the real thing.

**#29 - Jewel**

His eyes were like emeralds - green, bright and full of emotion.

**#30 - Just**

"Now, why would you do that?"

"...just because."

**#31 - Smirk**

To America, running for the hills seemed to be the best option after seeing _that_ smirk on England's face.

**#32 - Sorrow**

They had said it would be the war to end all wars. England knew another one would be coming, everyone would suffer, and a cloud of despair would be hanging over the entire world.

**#33 - Stupidity**

"You are such a stupid idiot sometimes!"

"Yeah, but I'm your stupid idiot, right?"

**#34 - Serenade**

Soft sounds of singing filled his ears as he woke up. Walking to the window he looked out, and saw America standing below. His eyes widened as America looked up and gave him a smile that made the sun look pathetic in comparison.

"Hey Iggy! How did you like my singing? I was good, wasn't I?"

**#35 - Sarcasm**

America does understand sarcasm, no matter what anyone says. He just likes winding England up because his reactions are always the best.

**#36 - Sordid**

"I can't believe you would do something so... so... shameful!"

America gulped as he took yet another one of England's lectures. Again.

**#37 - Soliloquy**

He had always found Hamlet's soliloquy interesting - maddening albeit interesting. He guessed that it was because Shakespeare had wrote it and to him, everything written by Shakespeare deserves a special place in his heart. America just guessed that it was because he was boring and old (in his opinion, anyway).

**#38 - Sojourn**

Despite saying he hates it when America comes and visits (usually because he gets criticized for the way he decorates), he secretly loves it when the American nation comes over as it makes him feel less lonely.

**#39 - Share**

America doesn't like sharing food and giving it to anyone, but he will make an exception of England.

**#40 - Solitary**

Being an island nation really had its perks. For starters, you could have unlimited peace - until it's shattered by an American that doesn't know when to shut up, that is.

**#41 - Nowhere**

England had always thought of himself as apart of a tiny island in the middle of nowhere. America had to agree somewhat, because he felt the same way when he was a kid. He wasn't an island, but he was alone for a big part of his childhood.

**#42 - Neutral**

America said that he wasn't going to get involved in the war. But when England called asking him to help in a tone that sounded like he was close to tears, America almost cried himself. He knew he should have helped, and when England acted cold towards him when he _did _join, he felt like his whole reality had been blown apart.

**#43 - Nuance**

Both of them weren't basic, far from it. America had his cheerful attitude while England had that spark in his eyes that shone whenever there was a challenge ready to be accepted.

**#44 - Near**

Despite being on two sides of the pond, sometimes it felt like they were so close to one another that, if they reached out, they'd be able to touch, palm to palm.

**#45 - Natural**

His eyebrows were natural! How many times did he have to say that they weren't the result of some magic mishap?!

**#46 - Horizon**

In England's opinion, the photo they took of their shadows against the setting sun was just too cheesy for his liking. America just laughed and kept it anyway.

**#47 - Valiant**

"Don't worry England! I'll save you, because as I said - I'm the Hero!" Cue laughter.

**#48 - Virtuous**

England had always considered himself virtuous, being a gentleman and all. America had to disagree, alcoholism and swearing don't count themselves as being gentlemanly qualities. And to him, the tapes never lie.

**#49 - Victory**

America knew he should have felt happy - he had just defeated an Empire! That definitely deserves a celebration. If so, then why did his heart break when his ex-caretaker simply gave up and started sobbing on the ground?

**#50- Defeat**

"You were so big." - and with them words, England knew he had lost the war.


End file.
